It Takes A Thief To Catch A Thief Part 1
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: This story focuses on Riku & Daisuke's son, Daichi Niwa, what will happen next? Reat to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Daisuke's Story Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel, D N Angel is a copyright of Yukiru Sugisaki.**

** Daisuke's Story Part 1**

** One night during spring break, 8-year-old Daichi Niwa was getting ready for bed in his father's old bedroom.**

** It had been one year since the death of Daiki Niwa, Daichi's paternal great-grandfather.**

** Daichi was putting his slippers on when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.**

** "Come in!" Daichi called out.**

** Daisuke Niwa entered his son's bedroom.**

** "Dai," Daisuke said. "I have something **_**very**_** important to tell you."**

** "Has my baby sister come yet, Dad?" Daichi asked excitedly.**

** "Your sister will arrive in a month, anyway," Daisuke said to Daichi kindly. "I have met you before, once in my youth."**

** Daichi just laughed out loud.**

** "Oh really, Dad," Daichi said sarcastically. "sure, I believe you."**


	2. Daisuke's Story Part 2

** Daisuke's Story Part 2**

** "I did!" Daisuke protested to his son.**

** "How old were you when you had that encounter, Dad?" Daichi asked.**

** "I was 14-years-old when it happened." Daisuke told Daichi.**

** "Oh wow," Daichi asked now colored intrigued. "what happened, Dad?"**

** "Well, Uncle Satoshi & I had transformed into Dark & Krad respectively," Daisuke told his son. "and Krad used a Sealing Stone, a black stone which sealed your Auntie Risa's soul and the soul of my best friend, Detective Takeshi Saehara..."**

** "You mean my friend, Takara's father?" Daichi asked Daisuke.**

** "Takara Saehara? That cute girl in your class who you like so much?" Daisuke asked his son.**

** Daichi simply blushed scarlet.**

** "Now how did you know I liked Takara?" Daichi asked his dad.**

** "I'm your father," Daisuke said to Daichi kindly. "I know these things."**

** "Anyway, Dad," Daichi asked excitedly. "what happened next?"**

** After he finished his story, Daisuke tucked Daichi into bed and he quietly slipped out the door.**


	3. Akari Niwa

** Akari Niwa**

** Daisuke went into his parents' old bedroom which now belonged to him & Riku.**

** "Did you tell your story to Dai, Daisuke?" Riku asked curiously.**

** "Yes I did." Daisuke answered Riku.**

** Daisuke & Riku quickly fell asleep.**

** One month later, 8-year-old Takara and 9-year-old Hotaka Hikari, Daichi's cousin on his mother's side came into the Niwa residence from school to hear the sound of a baby's strong wail.**

** "Dai," Emiko said gently. "come and meet your new baby sister."**

** Daichi, Takara, and Hotaka all stepped forward.**

** "Does she have a name?" Hotaka asked.**

** "Actually, we thought Daichi could name his new sister." Kosuke said.**

** Daichi thought about the name he liked best.**

** "I like the name Akari." Daichi said cheerfully.**

** Six years later, 14-year-old Daichi was getting ready for school, he had something tucked away inside his school bag for Takara.**

_**Today is the day**_**, Daichi thought. **_**today is the day**_**.**

** Daichi raced downstairs to see his mother fixing breakfast, his grandfather reading the newspaper, his father tying his right work boot, and his his grandmother was putting Akari's homework into her school bag.**


	4. Daichi's Birthday Planned

** Daichi's Birthday Planned**

** "And not a word to Daichi, promise, Sweetie?" Emiko asked Akari.**

** "Okay, Gran," Akari whispered. "I promise."**

** Today was Daichi's birthday, June 15th.**

** "Happy birthday, Daichi!" they all shouted.**

** Riku set breakfast plates of toast, bacon, fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice in front of Daisuke, Daichi, her spot, and Akari's spot, but she set some home cooked oatmeal and a tall glass of orange juice in front of Kosuke & Emiko, she was worried about their cholesterol levels.**

** "And Daichi," Riku reminded. "be sure to be back home no later than twenty-seven seconds past 4:52 P.M."**

** "I won't forget, I promise." Daichi said earnestly.**

** After he finished his breakfast, Daichi grabbed his boxed lunch and ran out the door.**

** When he stopped at the train station, Daichi boarded the train and saw Hotaka.**

** "Daichi," Hotaka called, waving his right hand. "over here!"**

** Daichi walked up and sat down next to his now 15-year-old cousin.**

** "Is Miss Saehara on this train?" Daichi asked Hotaka.**

** "I know I can't see her on the train." Hotaka answered Daichi.**

** Daichi pulled out the love letter for Takara out of his school bag.**

** Suddenly, Daichi saw Takara sitting in another seat from the corner of his right eye.**

** "Hey," Daichi exclaimed. "I can see her!"**

** Back at the Niwa residence, Kosuke was still reading the paper after Akari was taken to her grade school.**

** "Hey! Listen to this!" Kosuke exclaimed.**

** Emiko turned her attention to Kosuke.**

** "What is it, Kosuke?" Emiko asked.**

** "The paper says, that the famous Hikari artwork, the Black Wings," Kosuke answere d Emiko. "has been stolen."**


	5. The Black Wings Stolen

** The Black Wings Stolen**

** Emiko gasped, "The Black Wings has been stolen? Are you sure about that, Kosuke?" she asked.**

** "Quite sure, Emiko, two phantom thieves have stolen the Black Wings, in this case, it's a painting done by our son-in-law, Satoshi, he painted a portrait of the Black Wings sometime after Dark & Krad were sealed within it." Kosuke answered.**

** "Were the phantom thieves men?" Riku asked Kosuke curiously.**

** "No, Riku," Kosuke said. "this time, they were women."**

** Suddenly, there came a knock on the front door.**

** "I'll get it." Towa, the Niwa family's maid called.**

** Emiko stood up from her seat at the table, "No, don't trouble yourself over it, Towa, I'll get it."**

** Emiko walked over to the door and opened it.**

** Risa Hikari, Satoshi's wife and Riku's younger twin sister was standing in the doorway**

** "Hello, Mrs. Niwa." Risa said.**

** "Hello, Risa," Emiko said kindly. "would you and Satoshi like to come in?"**

** "Yes please." Risa said to Emiko.**

** "I need to have a man to man chat with Daisuke anyway." Satoshi said to Emiko.**

** Daisuke stood up from his spot on the sofa.**

** "What do you want to discuss with me, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked.**

** "A matter of great importance, Daisuke." Satoshi answered truthfully.**


	6. The Plan To Summon Dark

** The Plan To Summon Dark**

** "Well, what is it?" Daisuke asked Satoshi curiously.**

** "Dark needs to be freed from the Black Wings sculpture." Satoshi explained to Daisuke.**

** Daisuke glanced at Risa, "Why does it have to be **_**me**_** when I'd already stolen my sacred maiden?" he asked her.**

** "Who else is there to do it," Risa said to Daisuke matter-of-factly. "plus, it takes a phantom thief to catch a phantom thief."**

** "I may already have **_**my**_** sacred maiden," Daisuke realized. "but I know someone else who doesn't have his."**

** "Oh really," Risa asked curiously. "who, Daisuke?"**

** Later on at his middle school outside, Daichi saw Takara drawing a picture for art class.**

** Daichi ran up to Takara with his note in his hands, "Here, Miss Saehara, this is for you." he said, the sun was beginning to set.**

** Takara took the love letter from Daichi's hands, "Thank you, Niwa, but I can't accept it." she said.**

** Now, Daichi checked his watch, "Oh man! I have to head home!" he exclaimed.**


	7. A Warning Letter Sent

** A Warning Letter Sent**

** When Daichi arrived at his home, he dodged traps like his father had done all those years ago.**

** When he arrived at the door and opened it.**

** "Surprise! Happy birthday, Daiki!" Daiki's family all shouted.**

** "Oh wow," Daichi exclaimed. "this is a surprise!"**

** "Just like your father, you have managed to escape harm from the traps!" Emiko said to Daichi.**

** "Dai?" Riku asked.**

** "Yes, Mom?" Daichi answered.**

** "The time has now come." Emiko said to Daichi calmly.**

** "What do you mean, Grandma?" Daichi asked curiously.**

** "Oh, Daisuke, this is so wonderful!" Riku exclaimed.**

** "That's right, Riku, our Daichi is no longer the little boy who cracked his very first safe at the tender age of 3-years-old!" **

** "What are you talking about?" Daichi asked Riku & Daisuke.**

** "We need you to touch the Black Wings sculpture so that we can revive Dark, are you up to the task?" Daisuke asked Dauchi.**

** "I guess so, Dad." Daichi answered, sighing.**

** "That's good," Riku said to Daichi proudly. "because, I have sent out tonight's warning letter."**


	8. Summoning Dark

** Summoning Dark**

** "Okay," Daichi said to Riku. "I'll get to work."**

** Daichi was about to head out the door when Emiko suddenly stopped him.**

** "Wait," Emiko called out. "I'm coming with you!"**

** It was stormy outside as Daichi & Emiko raced outside to go straight to the art museum.**

** Thunder crashed and lightning flashed as Emiko & Daichi ran inside the art museum.**

** "Grandma?" Daichi asked curiously.**

** "What is it, Daichi?" Emiko answered.**

** "How do we revive Dark again?" Daichi asked his grandmother.**

** "All you have to do is touch the Black Wings sculpture." Emiko advised Daichi.**

** Daichi touched the sculpture and began to transform.**

** A few minutes later, Dark opened his eyes to see Emiko's face.**

** "Long time no see, Emiko." Dark said.**

** "Long time no see, Dark." Emiko said.**

** Dark looked at Emiko.**

** "Emiko," Dark asked curiously. "has it been forty years already?"**

** "No, Dark, it hasn't." Emiko answered.**

** "Then, I would like to know," Dark said irritably. "why was I revived?"**


	9. Dark's New Mission

** Dark's New Mission**

** "You were revived," Emiko answered Dark. "to undertake a new mission."**

** Dark had a look of curiosity on his face.**

** "What **_**is**_** my new mission exactly?" Dark asked Emiko curiously.**

** "Your new mission, if you should choose to accept it," Emiko said to the phantom thief. "is to steal the Black Wings painting from two female phantom thieves."**

** "I hate to break the news to you, Emiko," Dark sighed. "but women **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** be phantom thieves."**

** "That is what I thought too," Emiko told Dark. "but apparently, I was wrong."**

** "I'll get that painting back," Dark called to Emiko. "you can count on me!"**

** Dark raced out of the art museum as fast as his legs could possibly carry him.**


	10. Retrieving The Artwork

** Retrieving The Artwork**

** Emiko got back to the Niwa residence just in time for supper.**

** Riku had made liverwurst on rye for Emiko & Kosuke and porkchops with broccali for herself, Daisuke, Daichi, Akari, and mashed potatoes & apple sause with cinnamon for the entire family.**

** "Oh," Daisuke said worriedly. "I wonder if Dark has found the painting."**

** "Don't worry, Daisuke, I'm sure our Dai will be just fine." Riku said.**

** Back in town, Dark was hot on the trail of the art thieves when he finally ran out of stamina.**

** "Hey, Dark," Daichi said. "let me take over so you can take a short rest."**

** "Okay, Daichi." Dark said.**

** Suddenly, Dark looked at the picture of Takara and reverted back to Daichi.**

** Daichi began to pick up some speed and raced after the female phantom thieves. **

** "Thanks, Daichi." Dark said.**

** "Anytime, Dark." Daichi said.**

** One of the twin thieves could see that Daichi was gaining on them.**


	11. The Three Way Fight

** The Three Way Fight**

** "Hurry up, Thgil," one of the thieves called out. "that boy is catching up to us!"**

** "I am going as fast as I can, Light." the thief holding the painting.**

** Suddenly, the twins found themselves cornered by Daichi.**

** "You are **_**not**_** getting away from me **_**that**_** easily!" Daichi said to Thgil & Light fiercely.**

** Thgil began attacking Daichi with her magic over darkness, "**_**You**_** can't do anything to us!" she taunted him.**

** "Yeah, we are more powerful than a mere boy!" Light said, attacking Daichi with her magic over light.**

** "Come on, Daichi," Dark said. "release me! You cannot handle these two!"**

** "You got it, Dark!" Daichi said.**

** "Did he just say 'Dark', Light?" Thgil asked frantically.**

** "Yes, Thgil," Light added. "which I think means, we're in hot water!"**

** Daichi looked at Takara's picture and he began to transform into Dark.**

** "It's a good thing you fall in love so easily, Daichi." Dark said.**


	12. The Painting Retrieved

** The Painting Retrieved**

** "Oh," Thgil said in mock surprise. "so **_**you**_** are the famous Dark Mousy!"**

** "Now you've done it," Dark said to Thgil. "you will **_**pay dearly**_** for calling me 'Mousy'!"**

** Dark then attacked the twin thieves who dropped the Black Wings painting and ran for safety.**

** Dark calmly picked the painting up and flew off to the Niwa residence with it in hand.**

** When Daichi arrived at home, he was so hungry he could eat a horse.**

** "So, Dai," Riku asked. "how was it?"**

** Daichi pulled the painting from his bag, "I got it." he said.**

** Emiko reached out and hugged her grandson.**

** "Oh, Daichi," Emiko exclaimed. "I am so proud of you!"**

** "Grandma," Daichi asked out of annoyance. "do you think you could release your grip on me?"**

** Emiko released her firm grip on Daichi, "Oh, I'm sorry." she said to him sincerely.**


End file.
